Todo lo que me lleva a ti
by Dame von Rose
Summary: Lo que el destino nos depara es algo que ninguno sabemos. Rose Weasley, en el momento álgido de su carrera como editora, no puede sentirse más sola. Sin embargo, todo puede cambiar en una noche cuando el destino decide guiarla para llegar a ser la mejor versión de sí misma.


Rose se sentía sola. Terriblemente sola. Le había costado su tiempo aceptarlo, pero no podía negar lo evidente durante más tiempo. Tomó un sorbo del vino rosado de su copa mientras veía como el resto de las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta se reían y charlaban entre ellas.

Rose suspiró. No podía quejarse de su éxito en lo profesional, menos aún después de la fiesta de lanzamiento del libro que ella misma había descubierto. Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo bien y el libro había tenido bastante buena acogida. Rose aún esperaba que su jefe le dijera algo pero ella le conocía bien, esperaría a que estuvieran solos.

Tomó otro sorbo más. A pesar de que su favorito fuera el vino blanco, este no estaba nada mal. Al menos estaba consiguiendo que la velada se le hiciera más amena.

Rose comenzó a pasear por la sala. El ruido de la fiesta llegaba a sus oídos amortiguado, como si ella no estuviera allí. Como si a pesar de que su cuerpo se moviera esquivando a personas que se le cruzaban de un lado a otro, su mente estuviera mucho más lejos.

Desconocía si el artista dueño del estudio que había alquilado para la fiesta se encontraba entre los presentes pero le tendría que enviar un correo dándole las gracias. Aunque eso ya lo haría el lunes, cuando volviera a la oficina.

Rose subió los escalones de dos en dos, le vendría bien refrescarse en el baño y así podría intentar hablar con algún que otro inversor para la editorial. En el último escalón pisó mal y sintió cómo se rompía el tacón de su bota. Rose gruñó.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba para rematar la noche.

Cojeando, entró en el cuarto de baño para encontrarse allí con la que consideraba su mejor amiga. Catherine parecía tan inmersa en saber qué cosa que no sintió la presencia de Rose hasta que esta estuvo detrás de ella. La pelirroja pudo notar que su amiga llevaba toda su blusa verde manchada de vino.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido la noche, Kitty?

La castaña pegó un bote mirando con sus grandes ojos a su amiga a través del espejo.

—Creo que he encontrado al hombre de mi vida, Rosie.

Rose sonrió, dejando la copa de vino en el mármol del lavamanos. Se apoyó contra la pared mirando a su amiga. Hablar con Catherine siempre le venía bien para despejarse.

—Dirás al octavo hombre de tu vida de esta semana, ¿no?

—No,no. Te prometo que esta vez ha sido como mágico, es el hombre perfecto.

—Pero…¿de qué le conoces? ¿Dónde le has conocido?

—De aquí, o sea, quiero decir, de tu fiesta. Nuestro primer encuentro no ha sido muy afortunado pero será una bonita historia que contarles a nuestros nietos.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco. No podía sentirse más agradecida por tener a Catherine en su vida pero había veces que no entendía qué era lo que las había llevado a ser amigas.

—¿No crees que estás corriendo un poco? ¡Ni siquiera sabes como se llama!

—En realidad, sí lo sé. Rose, que ya te he dicho que no es como los chicos de los que me enamoro en el metro. Este tiene algo especial.

—A ver, ¿se puede saber como se llama el pobre desgraciado? Para darle mis condolencias, solo para eso.

—¡Rose! ¡Que mala eres conmigo! Pero bueno, te lo voy a decir, únicamente porque somos amigas. Se llama Potter, James Potter.

Rose se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía ser verdad. En el momento en el que su cerebro hizo conexión con las palabras que Catherine había dicho, rompió a reír. Catherine se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué le había hecho tanta gracia a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué ocurre? Vale que tal y como lo he dicho ha sido muy al estilo de 007 pero tampoco es para tanto.

Rose paró un momento para recuperar la respiración. Incluso hasta casi se le había llegado a olvidar lo del tacón. Secándose una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado, intentó recuperar la serenidad.

—No, si no es eso lo que me ha hecho gracia. Es que James Potter, el único James Potter que hay en esta fiesta hoy y aquí, es mi primo.

Rose se sorprendió cuando Catherine gritó. Probablemente alguien en la planta de abajo pensaba que la estaban matando.

* * *

Rose disfrutaba viendo como las estelas de luz que dejaban las farolas mientras iban por el centro de Londres. James iba al volante, aún ligeramente cabreado porque Catherine le hubiera manchado de vino tinto una de sus camisas favoritas. Rose sabía que su primo a veces era bastante quisquilloso pero no quería decirle que estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua.

En la radio sonaba una canción de Coldplay, aunque ahora mismo no sabía cual. Miró a su primo, quien conducía bastante tenso.

—Anda Jamie, no seas tan exagerado. Catherine ya te ha dicho que ella te pagaría la tintorería.

—No es que me pague o no la tintorería, Rose. Es una de las últimas camisas que la abuela Molly me hizo antes de que se fuera. Como no se vaya la maldita mancha…

—James, respira. Ya verás como si se va. Hay veces que Catherine es un poco loca y le ocurren cosas así.

—Es que, ¿a quién se le ocurre bailar con una copa de vino tinto llena? Como la fiesta estaba vacía…

—James...no seas tan así con Catherine, ella es una buena chica.

—Eso no te lo niego, al fin y al cabo, es tu amiga. Lo único es que nunca me la había imaginado tan...torpe. Parecía más interesante cuando hablabas de ella.

Rose le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a su primo.

—No hables de ella como si fuera uno de los libros que promociono. Kitty es increíble.

—Sí, increíblemente torpe.

James miró a Rose sonriendo. En el fondo, sabía que su primo no estaba tan enfadado como le había hecho creer a Catherine.

* * *

Después de despedirse de su primo desde el portal, entró en el edificio dispuesta a quitarse las botas nada más se metiera en el ascensor. Ahora, teniendo en cuenta el éxito de ventas que preveía y que se le habían roto, podía ser un buen momento para ir de compras con alguna de sus primas. Estaba segura de que tanto Lily como Lucy no dudarían un segundo en decirle que sí.

Se miró en el espejo del ascensor. Si Roxy aún seguía en el apartamento, tendría que darle las gracias por haberla maquillado aquella noche. Después de todas las horas que habían pasado, se veía perfecta.

Las luces del pasillo se fueron encendiendo a su paso. Cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Roxanne, podía escuchar una ligera música. Parecía que estaba de suerte. Entró, se quitó la chaqueta y acarició a Bastet, la gata egipcia de Roxy.

—¿Qué tal estás chiquitina? Tranquila, si Roxy se va enseguida, te pongo otra lata de comida.

La puerta del cuarto de Roxanne se abrió. Rose se quedó con la boca abierta ante el atuendo que llevaba su prima.

—¿Se puede saber dónde vas así vestida?

—Rose, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te has parecido a tu madre en este mismo momento.

Roxy le dio un beso en la coronilla a Rose, manchandola con la purpurina dorada que llevaba esparcida por todo su cuerpo.

—Voy a una fiesta que organiza el hermano de una chica del máster. Está bastante pirada y no sé cómo será su hermano, pero una nunca puede desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir vestida de diosa egipcia. ¿No crees, Rosie?

—No te digo que no, pero pareces la versión barata de una. ¿Dónde va a ser esa fiesta?

—En un almacén propiedad de su padre que no utiliza. Por lo visto aunque no lo parezca por cómo ella va a clase vestida, son ricos. Me lo contó anoche cuando salíamos de la biblioteca. Creo que la conoces, es Cleo, la chica rubia que ha venido un par de veces aquí a estudiar.

—No sé, ahora no caigo la verdad. Bueno, pásatelo bien Roxy.

Rose se dispuso a irse a su cuarto cuando escuchó la voz de su prima a sus espaldas.

—Espera, espera. ¿No me vas a decir cómo ha ido la presentación? Fred me ha dicho que James estaba muy orgulloso.

—Ha sido increíble, la verdad. Todo ha ido mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba. Ahora solo queda esperar a ver que me dice mi jefe.

—Ese murciélago narigudo fijo que encuentra algo por lo que quejarse. De verdad, no sé cómo le soportas. Únicamente por las horas que pasas a su lado, deberían darte un extra todos los meses.

—No es tan malo como parece, es que es exigente.

—Es imbécil pero bueno, no hablemos de él ahora. Hablemos de cómo vamos a irnos a la fiesta. Te puedo dejar un vestido o algo. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrarte algo en menos de diez minutos.

Rose sonrió a su prima apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina.

—No voy a ir Roxy, no estoy de humor.

Roxanne miró a su prima preocupada. Sabía lo que le pasaba a su prima, le llevaba pasando desde que hacía casi un año su ex la había dejado por otra. Todos habían intentado ayudarla, desde citas a ciegas con amigos de Lily hasta hacerle perfiles en sitios de ligue online. Nada había funcionado y Roxy sabía que a su prima le encantaría disfrutar de sus triunfos con alguien a quien quisiera. Suspiró.

—Mira, sé que ya lo hemos intentado todo pero no quiero verte tan baja de ánimo. Eres una mujer fuerte, independiente, no necesitas a nadie en tu vida que no te valore como te mereces.

—Ya, sé que no debería ponerme así. Sola estoy genial, mejor que nunca lo he estado en mi vida.

—¿Pero?

—Me gustaría tener a alguien que me abrazase por las noches antes de irme a dormir. Y no, Baset no me sirve. No sé, en una noche como esta, me gustaría pasar las horas hablando hasta que llegase el amanecer.

Roxanne meditó las palabras que había dicho su prima. Podía ser una locura, pero no perdían nada por intentarlo. La morena esperaba que su prima estuviera receptiva.

—Bueno, se me ocurre una manera de solucionar eso. No me juzgues, esto me lo ha contado Alice.

—¿El qué?

—Hay una línea caliente, bastante nueva pero que por lo visto es brutal. Alice ya ha llamado un par de veces y bueno...eso...que ella va a llamar una tercera vez.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creerse lo que su prima le estaba diciendo.

—Pero, ¿cómo voy a hacer yo eso? Ya sabes cómo me pongo con esas cosas…

—No, pero no tienes porqué llamar para eso. Alice el otro día llamó y acabó charlando con un chico durante horas. Cuando le llegue la factura ya me reiré de ella pero...no sé...podrías probar…

—Anda, deja de decir tonterías y vete a la fiesta. Lo que necesito es descansar y para eso, nada mejor que una noche de sueño reparador.

Roxanne comenzó a rebuscar en uno de los bolsos que tenía en la mesa de la entrada. No quería que Rose volviera a pasar otra noche así. Aunque no fuera lo mejor, por el momento podía servirle a su prima.

—Estoy segura de que tengo aquí la tarjeta que me dio, espera. Te la busco antes de irme y así ya decides tú que hacer. A Alice le ha ido bien…

—Pero yo no soy Alice, Roxy. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

Rose sabía que había empleado un tono no muy cortés con su prima, pero ya se estaba hartando de esa situación. No es como si no hubiera intentado salir de ese pozo en que su ex la había sumido.

—Perdona, es que hoy se me ha juntado los nervios de la presentación con esto. De verdad, que estoy bien. Ahora me daré una ducha y después me iré a la cama.

Roxanne dudó un segundo mientras volvía a dejar su bolso sobre la mesa.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venirte? Lo pasaremos bien.

—Segura Roxy. No hay nada que quiera más que meterme en la cama.

—Está bien, no insisto más entonces. No sé cuando volveré pero prometo no hacer mucho ruido cuando entre.

—Tranquila, tú solo preocúpate de pasarlo bien.

Rose se acercó a su prima y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, manchándose ella también de purpurina dorada. Ambas rieron y Rose se giró para ir al cuarto de baño.

Dejó la ropa en el pongo-todo y se metió en la ducha. Deshizo la trenza que llevaba para hacerse un moño antes de abrir el grifo y dejar que el agua se llevara la tensión que había acumulado a lo largo de la semana.

Sabiendo que estaba sola en casa, comenzó a tararear la canción que había escuchado hacía un rato en el coche de James.

Para cuando salió del cuarto de baño, antes de cruzar el salón para ir a su cuarto, algo llamó su atención desde la encimera de la cocina. Allí, en un contraste perfecto con el blanco de la cocina, había una pequeña tarjeta negra mate con letras doradas.

Rose bufó. ¿Cómo se podía tener tan poco gusto? Sin embargo, sin saber por qué, tomó la tarjeta. Quizás Roxanne tenía razón y, aunque no fuera una compañía física, quizás alguien al otro lado de la línea querría escucharla.


End file.
